


You’ll Feel Better

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Secret Garden [18]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alec is a Wuss, Established Relationship, Illnesses, M/M, Q is Unsympathetic, Sickfic, Snark, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Alec is not good at being sick. Q is amused and not at all helpful.





	You’ll Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is how Ashe spent his afternoon and yes, he is that pathetic lol

“Alec?! Where the hell are you?” Q dropped his bag and coat on the hall floor and wandered into the flat. “Moneypenny said you left straight after your debriefing looking like death warmed up.”

Amelie trotted halfway downstairs and crouched with her tail curled neatly around her paws. Q looked up at her. If Alec was here she wouldn’t be far away from him. 

“Up there, is he?”

Amelie, being the awkward beast she was, didn’t move forcing Q to step over her, and then bounded to the top stair almost tripping him. “Little bitch. Where’s your minion then?”

A groan came from the bathroom, and when Q pushed at the door it swung open easily until it smacked against a solid form crouched on the floor.

“Fuck off. Trying to die peacefully you stupid animal.”

“It’s me.” Q looked at the wreck on the floor. “You look like shite.”

“Leave me be. I’m sick.” Alec clapped a hand over his mouth and swallowed hard, willing away another wave of nausea. Water welled at the corners of his eyes.

“Better out than in Alec. That’s what my grandmother always said. You’ll feel better if you just vomit.” Q sidled into the bathroom around his lover and perched on the edge of the bathtub. “Stick a finger down your throat.”

“Can’t,” Alec groaned. Sweat darkened his blond hair and plastered it to his forehead. “Can’t puke.”

“You’re such a child Alec. Great big baby. How can a bloody badass double oh agent be so pathetic over a bit of sick?”

“You’re so caring.” The sarcasm was lost in an aggressive belch that had Alec diving for the toilet and shuddering though the purging of his stomach.

Q waited until Alec’s retching and spitting had ceased and the older man fell back against the side of the bath scrubbing his wet eyes.

Amelie nosed her way into the bathroom, ears low and tail swishing. Cautiously she crept into Alec’s lap pushing her sleek head into his large hand.

Q patted Alec’s shoulder. “There, there, you big wuss. Better, yes?”

Alec’s head lolled against Q’s knee. “I so hate you,” he groaned, reaching for Q’s hand and placing it on his head so Q would pet him like the cat. “Mr. Always bloody right. Ugh.”


End file.
